


Winter Snuggles

by FlaresGolden



Series: Aliens Have No Hearts [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZaDr, Zim is stubborn, cold winters, it’s all cool though because Dib knows how to handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaresGolden/pseuds/FlaresGolden
Summary: It’s a cold winter day, breezing biting mercilessly.Zim is cold, but he wouldn’t admit that to Dib.Seems like he doesn’t have to though.





	Winter Snuggles

The sun would’ve been blazing hot if it weren’t for the fog and clouds glazing over it, only revealing it to be a small, faint glow in the sky.

 

Breezes were sharp and piercing and the freshly coated snow on the ground only worsened the cold.

 

Side-by-side, Dib And Zim walked together in the bitting cold after a day in Hi Skool, shoulders pressed together. It was just a thing Zim did- stick so close to Dib that they would often bump into one another, Zim taking most of the force due to being a head shorter than his human counterpart.

 

Dib cringed as the Irken jostled his shoulder, glancing back to see him stumble back. “What are you doing?” He asked in disbelief- a thing he had always done in these situations.

 

Zim didn’t reply, bumping into him intentionally this time before steadying himself beside the paranormal investigator.

 

There was always a fork in the road where they split ways in order to get to their own respected bases- Zim to the right and Dib to the left.

 

This time, however, they both trotted to the left.

 

Instantly, Dib’s confused gaze was on his partner. “You missed your turn.”

 

Lavender eyes were on him in moments, voice nonchalant. “Zim is sure Gir will be fine.” He waved off, his warm breath against the winter cold resulting in fog whispering out of his mouth. “Gir is very smart. When he wants to be.”

 

They made their way to the Membrane household, Zim glancing up in alarm as flakes of snow began to fall again. A piercing shiver scraped up his spine.

 

A jingle of keys, and Dib opened the door, waiting until Zim shuffled in before closing it.

 

It was warmer there, but not enough.

 

“Hi Gaz.” Dib greeter his sister as he climbed the stairs, Zim behind him. Gaz responded with a grunt, not providing any more acknowledgment.

 

Finally, Dib closed his bedroom door, and Zim allowed himself to collapse on the bed with a shrill, short sound of distress. The black-haired teen rose a questioning brow at the alien. “What happened?”

 

“Everything is superior with Zim.” The Irken countered casually, words muffled because of how his face was squished against the sheets.

 

Dib lay down his bag against the wall, already unbuttoning his heavy, winter jacket. “Of course.” He drawled sarcastically, rolling his honey eyes.

 

Zim huffed, lifting his head, prompting it up with the palm of his hand. His lavender eyes observed his human as he got rid of the warm clothing, gaze narrowing slightly as he took in his own thin clothing.

 

“Irk is a very hot place, withstanding a temperature of over one-hundred degrees everyday.” Zim informed carefully, and Dib turned over to look at him with interest. “Really? It must be even more freezing for you, then.”

 

A grim smile from the Irken. “Indeed, earth worm-baby.”

 

Dib looked over his counterpart. “I can turn up the heater if you want.”

 

Grimacing, Zim shook his head. “Nooo thank you.” He dismissed. “Zim is far more superior than you human worms. Thus, a little cold won’t hurt me.”

 

As if on cue, he shivered.

 

Dib snorted, shaking his head. “You are so stubborn.” He sighed heavily, starting towards his partner. “You’re cold, admit it.”

 

Zim only stuck his tongue out.

 

The human settled down next to the alien, patting his leg. “Very mature.” He snarked before falling forward on top of Zim, causing the Irken to yelp in surprise. For a moment Zim was silent. “What are you doing?”

 

“Penguin shit, I guess.” Dib joked dryly before shifting his hold on Zim so that it was more stable. The human let out a slight hum before comfortably settling into the contact.

 

The alien blinked once, then twice, until finally he repositioned himself in a more comfortable position, snuggling closer to the Membrane, laying his head against his chest.

 

Yes, this was much warmer.


End file.
